Daniels fallen angel
by rosalieblack24
Summary: Danny was never with a girl and as a result he never found love. Sure his parents and sister loved him but to an extent. No one could really give Danny what he needed. He didnt just want to be loved, he wanted to love and be touched by someone he truly cared about. Danny seemed to have think prostitution was the anwser, until he met Ponytail. boyxboy. mentions of abuse/drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**Now listen... i want you to R and R even if you dont like it i still wanna see what you guys hafta say. This is for fun, i own nothing and blah blah blah. If you dont like homosexual, sexual contact then you should probly hit that blue arrow pointing the opposite way you are reading this. Everything you say is important and i will strive to keep you happy. Furthermore, if you have any questions message me an i will respond. Oh and you may find some abuse in the cotence of this story, but not for long. There may also be drug use, but i havent decided yet. Thank you, ~RB24**

* * *

Im all alone.

Most people see a happy family as Jazz passes the peas to dad, and mom takes the pie out of the oven. I just sit there, smile plastered on my face and my heart miles down the drain. As I sit there I merely put food on my plate and push it around to show some sort of intrest in it. I cant wait to be excused so I can go to my room and decide were I wll go tonight.

My parents never ask what im doing or why im never home or why i always have bruises on every part of my small frame. At first I just blamed football, but now I just dont ever say anything and it seems to go smoother.

"Danny, dear, would you like some more chicken?" Mom asks, not even glancing at me. "No, mom im going to hit the hay. See you later." I offered a small smile only to be given a pat on the back.

I always wondered why they never questioned why I have always said 'see you later' instead of goodnight. The truth was I didnt know when I would see them next, so I gave them a warning they were not aware of. But by saying it they may come to a revelation one day.

I went into my room putting on articles of clothing no respectable person would even touch. All i could put over the cotastrophe men found 'sexy' was a long black jacket.

At the stroke of midnight I rolled out of bed and I slipped on my leather boots and gloves. Around this time in Amity Park the men went on a prowl. Leaving their wives and children for a night of 'something new'. I percherd on a new corner in which I found no compatition.

The women were actually not that bad, mabey just as fucked up as I was, but not bad at all.

After five minutes I glance over and see my friend Crystal stumble over. "Hey sweet cheeks, hows buisness rolling on this end of the street?" She has an amazing sense of humour.

"Slow." I mumble seeing a car pull up. "Scratch that. Not so bad." I smile. Crystal is one of the few who have seen a genuine smile of mine.

"Go get 'em kid, Ill fall out. You know my number if something happens and no less then a hundred." She slurred, but I got what she said. She was a drunken angel. "What can I do for you." I ask peering into the window of a limo, damn i've hit the jackpot.

"Well, arent you a little young to be out this late?" The man asked. I just giggled, soaking him in.

He seemed tall, muscular, and had the bone structure of a god. I also noticed a sleek silver ponytail rubbing the back of his suit.

"Listen ponytail, I know that you know I know why you are here tonight, so just cut the shit and anwser my question." I winked noting his shock when i called him ponytail.

"Well I certainly didnt come here to be criticized for my choice of hair style." He smirked putting his slender index finger and his thumb on his chin.

"Oh, you see, this I am aware of. Now tell me, what is it you want exactly?" I glide my tounge along my teeth, forming an evil smle. "Well I would love to land on the Eiffel Tour while skydiving." He threw back knowing this was not what I was looking for.

"Ill get right on that and lets get something clear, why are YOU here TONIGHT." I enphasized. "Oh right, I am here only for companionship." He said a matter o'factly.

"In bed." I said not phased by the idea. "No, you see..." He waited for my name. "Danny' I eyeballed him. " You see Daniel, I seemed to have made dinner reservations and..." I cut him off.

"You mean to tell me you came, in all knowing there would be prostitutes, to a corner asking some random girl/guy to have dinner with you at one in the mornng on a friday night?" I stand up shaking my head at the guts of this man.

"Well yes. Is this not something people do. Can men not ask people on propper dates?" He asked leaning out the window. "Propper date?! Are you really trying to tell me a man like you has to go to some low-life prostitute for a date?" I yell. "This is ridiculous, your ridiculous and im leaving." I shake my head, turnig around.

"Daniel, my little badger, come back." He said making te driver follow me. What the hell is with the nick-name.

"Do you ever not get what you want?" I turn to the car after five miutes of walking down the long side walk."Well in all actuality, no. I always get what I want. And Daniel, your what I want."

"Cut the bullshit, you just want my body, not my actual presence. And I am perfectly fine with that, all you have to do is admit it." I got close to the limo.

"Get in, Daniel." Ponytail said.

"What would happen if I said no?" I was really thinking about saying yes, I was just having to much fun actually having a conversation with a real person."I would get angry and personally escort you by my side in my limo." He came to the window inches away from my face. "Dont be a pussy then, come and get me." I licked his bottam lip and bolted.

I knew I looked stupid but I was happier then I have been in years. That may not seem much to a fifteen year old but I have lived many lives, and expierenced much.

I sat on a park bench a few streets down, smiling to myself mentally hoping he would find me. And find me he did. On foot, how charming. "Seems your not like all men who wont bother cathing me if it meant wearing out the soles of their shoes." I said thinking, greatfully, of the times i had escaped the clutches of abuse.

"Thats what I think you need to get, Daniel, I would never hurt you. Just trust me." He put out his hand as an offering as the limo rolled up the street. I looked up at him, he was tall, very tall. Slender yet very fit and his jaw could cut glass, and that hair... I would love pulling the long strands as i have my mouth on his.

"Daniel.. little badger. Whats the anwser?" He asked taking one step toward me, with a look in his eye as if this was the decision that would change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON D.F.A.~**

**"Thats what I think you need to get, Daniel, I would never hurt you. Just trust me." He put out his hand as an offering as the limo rolled up the street. I looked up at him, he was tall, very tall. Slender yet very fit and his jaw could cut glass, and that hair... I would love pulling the long strands as i have my mouth on his.**

**"Daniel.. little badger. Whats the anwser?" He asked taking one step toward me, with a look in his eye as if this was the decision that would change my life.**

* * *

**Hello I would like to give a shout out to the people who have favorited and reviewed it. Hmmm. Wonder what Dannys gunna say, well I wont keep you any longer. ~RB24.**

* * *

I had an anwser, but it wouldnt leave my lips. I parted them, preparing to say yes, but all that came out was a small groan. Fuck, now you look like an idiot. Think! "Um, yeeah. Ill go with you... but I have nothing to wear." I stood, mentally giving myself a high-five for being cocky.

I walked passed him and smiled when I knew he couldnt see my face. "Well then we must get you something appropriate to wear." He knew what I was doing and I admired him for throwing it right back. Thats what I wanted.

I didnt bother looking at him when I strolled down the street. He hastily fast walked to the car door opening it. "I hope this is ok?" He smiled getting oh so close to my face. "Well, not used to it but its acceptable." I take a sharp breathe in of his cologne and whispered in his ear. "Cool Water... I like that shit." and then eased into the limo.

It was so comfortable, I was temted to fall asleep. I havent really slept sense I was in the hospital from the attack. He beat me so hard I couldnt feel anything below my waist... My thoughts were interupted by a coughing noise.

"So, how long have you been..." I turned my head around saying. "Two years, four months, and six-teen days." Ever sense my thirteenth birthday, when nobody even remembered. Thats when I met Crystal.

"I see. How old are you?" He scooted closer to were our knees touched. "Well that will never be revealed, but I will say you could be my father." I stiffle a laugh at his shock. 'You sure dont talk like a young adult or even a teenager. Hell, people my age dont even talk like that. You talk with passion and meaning, like you know every move you want to make."

"Well for starters, I barely even know when I will sleep next, let alone can I predict the future. I just know what I, as a human being, want from this hell we call Earth. Thats what makes me different."

He didnt seem to mind the pounding of my heart or the shiver running down my spine, all he seemed focused on was my hair. He touched it, smelt it, and even rubbed his lips against it.

He was a very odd man, and yet I was so intrigued. No one, not even Crystal would really listen to me.

I was there in awe, my chest going up and down as he gently layed me down on the leather seats, slowly licking every scar and every bruise. He made the pain go away... all the thoughts of the men that hurt me, were gone.

"I promised you I was only here for companionship, and I am a man of my word." His hot breathe tickled my neck as he moved to my lips, slowly brushing them together. Before he had managed to gt up and compose himself I closeed the gap between our crotches.

The friction felt amazing, but he remaind strait-faced. "Why so serious?" I laugh at my joke, although he didnt. I was embaressed so I sat up ad scooted to the left.

"Little Badger, thats not... well, I made you a promise, and you make it seem people take advantage of you. I will never make and brake a promise to you. Do you understand me?" His voice rose, so I just nodded.

You are strong. I told myself. Hes not allowed to see this side of you.

I composed myself as the vehicle stopped. "Were are we?" I ask. "You wanted new cloths did you not?" He smiled a wicked half smile.

"Well I suppose..." I whisked passed him and out of the limo. He seemed to love how lost I was, I mean in my defense I have never been to this part of Amity Park. "Well were to, Ponytail... by the way, whats your real name?" I ask taking his arm. "Vlad... Vlad Masters." He was THE VLAD MASTERS.

"What in the hell, Vlad Masters... as in mayor of Wisconsin?" I almost fainted. "Um, yes." Was all he said. "Oh my God... you didnt, and I havent... I am so sorry for what ive said." Was what had slipped out. I was meaning to be smoothe but its really difficult to when your hard over a man your mother screwed.

"My mother fucked you!" I said in complete and utter dispair."What. Who is your mother?" He touched my forearm, and I busted out laughing. "Maddie... Fenton..." I got out between convulsions of laughter.

"Your Jack and Maddies son?" He raised his chin. "Well yeeah... That doesnt make it weird does it?" I look up, and stop laughing. "No, I suppose not." He nodded as I grabbed his arm once more. "Damn, you were with my mom." I said. "No wonder, she was the only other person I have ever liked that has stood up to me before like you have. I should have known." He shook his head managing a giggle.

"Well, so your into women too?" I ask because I am so not. "No, they are awful creatures of the night. One day they are fine and the next you sleeping out on the porch." He said remembering something like it had happened to him. I remember it happened to my dad when he absent-mindedly called mom a hippo. Not taking it lightly she threw a fit and out the door he went.

"You seem in deep thought." Vlad stated "Yes well, people tend to think sometimes." I nod at my sarcasm. He noticed and just brushed it off.

My frame was so small he had a custome fit suit tailored for me. It was two in the morning, to me it was still early, and my suit finally fit decently. "Are you sure you have it?" I ask pulling on his arm like a three year old. "Yes, what happend to being so cocky... I kinda liked it." He whisperd in my ear licking the lobe.

"Well sense you have it ill be out outside, dont be so long." If this is what he wants, then he shall get it. "I dont like to wait." And there I went, hoping he was up for what he had just got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY ON D.F.A.~**

**My frame was so small he had a custome fit suit tailored for me. It was two in the morning, to me it was still early, and my suit finally fit decently. "Are you sure you have it?" I ask pulling on his arm like a three year old. "Yes, what happend to being so cocky... I kinda liked it." He whisperd in my ear licking the lobe.**

**"Well sense you have it ill be out outside, dont be so long." If this is what he wants, then he shall get it. "I dont like to wait." And there I went, hoping he was up for what he had just got himself into.**

* * *

**Hello. I am not going to update every day, just when I get the chance. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, going to start a new story tonight too. Check it out? R and R! Short chapter sorry! ~RB24.**

* * *

I was outside. I had been waiting for ten minutes, were the helll was he?

I felt so... not prostitutie, if that was even a word. I sat on the bench and when im alone I tend to remember things. Things I shouldnt have even expierenced. I was so over it I just let my mind wonder.

* * *

_"Get in the car." He yelled, as his huge meaty hand_ _shot out and clasped arround my forearm. Not being in a right state of mind I was happy to oblige. _

_When I had met him at Crystals apartment he was sweet and kind, but now... I was just another sex slave. I mean I was so used to it, when I was questioned about it I simply told them the truth._

_He was no sweetheart tonight. I was dragged into a small room, his head grazed the ceiling. "Whats you want me ta doo." I got out not to fucked up, so you could understand for the most part. "Never." SMACK. "Talk." SMACK. "To anyone but me, I saw that guy. Ugly mother he is." He mumbled. I was backed up into a corner, helpless. My cheek bleeding from my lovers rings._

_"Please, dont do this." I whispred only to be picked up and thrown onto the floor. I refused to open my eyes. I would never look at him again. I felt something cold clasp around each of my rists. _

_"NO. I dont want to do this." I yelled, still in a soft voice. "LISTEN HERE BITCH." He spat on me. Not completeing his sentance, he grabbed his knife and ran the blade down every inch of my body until there was, in capital letters, a BP on my abdomen. The look on his face gave me chills. So evil._

_He was a possive man, I had to call him Big Papa._

_There was bloode streaming down my body, pooling around us both. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?" He bellowed licking the blood off the knife. "You." I said and he wasnt satisfied so he ripped off my clothes, putting himself in dry. He was in and out in 5 minutes. Getting off really early. I had arched my back and my bruised ass was relesed from him._

_It was chapped and bleeding. I was crying as he pullued up his pants and left. _

_NEVER. I will never cry for another man. The addrenalin had worn off and I was now feeling the pain, shreiking from the huge, bold print, bleeding letters. I tried to move to get a better view but I moved the wrong way and felt my ass go numb. He had rapped and pulled a knife in me in one night, I sure can chose guys._

_I was in pain and no one cared. Crystal found me the next day, in hopes I was still alive, she took me to the hospital. I will forever be gratefull. _

* * *

"Daniel are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Yeeah. Im fine, just thinkig." I fake smile. "Dont lie to me." His voice got deeper and he got closer. "Im fine, really. Lets go eat." I said dragging him to the limo.


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY ON D.F.A.~**

** "Daniel are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Yeeah. Im fine, just thinking." I fake smile. "Dont lie to me." His voice got deeper and he got closer. "Im fine, really. Lets go eat." I said dragging him to the may be short.**

* * *

**Thanks for the support. This is going to be really really short. But this is all I can do, so I thought you would want to have atleast a little bit. ~RB24.**

* * *

I dragged him to the limo, forcing him in,

"GET IN!" I yelled and remembered a way to get him to do what I said, so I turn him around locking our lips together, slowly pushing him in. "I win." I whispered.

We drove to this fancy place down town. It was litterally the biggest building in Amity Park. "Here?" I asked. "Are you not pleased?" He paled, turning to me. "NO. Of course I am... Im just not used to places like this." I smiled so he knew I meant it.

All I ever wanted was this, to be loved and taken to places like this. I didnt want to be forced to do things, thats just what I did to fill the emptiness. Even if it was just for a minute.

We walked in and I just stared at the way he spoke and the way people grovled towords him. I found it amusing.


End file.
